Last Chance Hatter
by X-Lil'xRedster-X
Summary: Alice has gone Home, but who comes to find her? Once off, Rated M for dirties! Starts at the final scene before leaving for China. Love it or hate it. Please review.


Tarrant walked forward slowly as Alice placed the vial of Jabberwocky blood inches form her lips. His eyes glowed magnificently as the sunsets rays danced upon them. Sorrow filled his heart and tears pricked at the backs of his eyes. _He couldn't let Alice go… not after so long… not so soon… No..._  
"You could stay" He whispered softly, from behind as he took a step closer and inches from her, he paused.  
Alice turned about; her blond curls flew about her shoulders as she smiled the most heart-melting smile he'd ever seen. Tarrant smiled in return as she spoke, and with each word, his lips saddened, his heart thumped…  
"What an idea. A crazy, mad, wonderful idea…" Alice's eyes glazed over as she looked to her right to avoid his magnificent eyes  
"But I can't…" she murmured sombrely.  
"There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do." She continued and Hatter's eyes widened.  
_No…Alice..._  
She flicked the vial of purple blood open and pressed it to her lips. Hatter's left hand raised and he touched it, but she had drunk it all.  
"I'll be back again before you know it" she smiled gently, her eyes warm as they gazed into his face.  
Hatter's face had fallen and his eyes oozed with despair, his voice had cracked somewhat as he gazed at her and Alice raised her hand to his face. Her fingers grazed his skin, her palm pressed against it in a romantic gesture.  
"You won't remember me…" Hatter dropped his gaze and returned it to her face, almost weeping now.  
"Of course I will, how I could forget?" the corner of her lips twitched a centimetre up her cheek as she thought.  
"Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"  
He grinned and slowly said while hot tears leaked from his eyes  
"I haven't the slightest idea..."  
Leaning forward, He pressed his lips hotly to her ear and whispered…  
"Fairfarren, Alice"  
Alice was close to tears as her eyebrows furrowed. She was so stupid!

_She couldn't leave Hatter! No... Her mind sobbed… no…Hatter…_  
With that he slipped back from her neck slowly, looking down to her face, he was just as distraught as she was, if not more.  
They smiled at one another and without warning…Alice was being yanked up the rabbit hole back to her mother, the engagement party, to home.

She stood in an office, her blue dress cuffed with dirt and grime, her left arm, just above the elbow ached. The scars from the Bandersnatch were healing, although painfully slow. No one had asked her about it. They'd all assumed it was done by her clumsy act of falling down a hole. If only they knew it was a rabbit she'd followed. A rabbit was the cause of her falling down the hole and it was the cause of her falling in love with the Mad Hatter.

Hatter…

"Oh Tarrant!" she cried out, crumbling over the desk before her as her body became too weak to stand. Sobs heaved her chest, yanking it skyward and roughly down again. Tears poured from her eyes. Clenching her fist in all her turmoil, she snapped it up and slammed it down on the ornate desk as hard as she could muster. It cracked under the force and she yelped out. Examining her hand, she frowned. Splinters had made their way through her glove. Whirling a 360 she screamed as her leg snapped up and she jolted it, her foot smacked into a shelf of books. It collapsed and books flew everywhere about the floor. Alice fumbled to avoid them, but her foot caught her hem and she went down like a sack of potatoes to the ground amongst the ruin.

"Alice!" cried out a voice.  
She knew it well. Her heart swelled in excitement, her palms sweated from nerves, her mouth opened to give her wondrous smile once more and without another thought. Alice leaped to her feet and ran into the outstretched arms of none other than the Hatter.  
"You called, I came!" he beamed down at her, fixing his hat back upon his orange mound of curly hair he laughed. And suddenly scooped up her within his arms. Alice giggled, entangling her arms about his neck as he swung her round. She threw back her head, her blond curls tumbling down, and gave the heartiest giggle she could manage. Joy was all she could feel, absolute, gorgeous, hot, sexy…  
Hatter cocked his head and lifted her higher into his arms and he squeezed her tightly. Alice's legs wrapped about his slim waist and he grinned, squeezing her with such a grip it could have chocked a Bandersnatch.  
Tarrant leaned down and slowly encircled his arms about Alice's waist, she knew what was coming, her lips parted and she breathed deeply, he sighed and meshed his lips against hers in such a passionate kiss, they both groaned. His hand fumbled as he reached for her dress but she had beat him to it. Glancing down, she had it above her hips, he growled.  
"Goddamn it, nit, swit, git, hit, bit-!"  
"Hatter…!" Alice whined. He snapped back to reality and shoved her back with force onto the desk. Within a second, he was above her, tearing at her dress feverishly, she mimicked him, ripping off his jacket.  
her dress was gone, his shirt had disappeared and soon they were surrounded by a mess of heaped clothing and undergarments scatterered about them. Tarrant's mouth engulfed Alice's perky, pale bulbous breast faster than she could say "futterwacken".

Groaning, she clung to him. Something switched on inside him, he didn't know what it was but oh GOD it felt so good!  
Swiftly, he parted her legs in a second, widening his legs he towered over her after releasing her gorgeous chest and the head of him pressed against her swollen, near purple, slick and hot womanhood. Leaning down, he rested his head in her shoulder as Alice's arms snatched his shoulders. She hooked her legs about his waist tightly and suddenly…

"arrrrgh!" she gasped, and her cry was followed by Tarrants own. He grunted and stuffed every inch of his length within her. She panted, whined, begged for him. And he grinned. Snatching a handful of hair he set off like a prized racing horse, pounding, thumping, grinding. He moaned then, yanking Alice against him.  
"Ohh! Ohh Tarrent! Ah!"  
"aaarrrrggghhnnnnn!" He snarled, and a growl emitted from his throat. It was wild, it was rampant. It was so damn hot!  
Every moan and whimper was met with another or silenced with bites and passionate, toungue twirling kisses. Alice bucked her hips against Hatters and cried out again and again. And every few minutes she came, over and over again until she lay in nothing put a lake of wetness beneath her. Nevermind the fact she'd squirted so much it was all over Hatter's chest!  
Hatter hissed and kept pumping, rapidly becoming faster and faster until he finally yelled out. "AARRGHH…. ALICE!" He had flooded her like a broken dam.  
Collapsing onto her silk-like skin, he panted like a rabid dog that'd been on a hunt/ He had released every single seed he had in him. Alice held Hatter tightly and her mouth found his with sweet kisses. He smiled and panted into her shoulder.  
"wow" was all he was able to manage. Alice couldn't even do that. She just nodded. "uhuh"  
They were back together, alone in a smashed office. Hatter gazed into her blue eyes as his purple orbs shone back at her. Leaning down into her ear alike when she had left, He whispered…

"Alice Kingsleigh?"  
"Yes, Hatter?"  
"Marry me…"  
He'd shocked himself, did he really say that?  
but what surprised him more was her answer.  
"Yes, Tarrant Hightopp… I will marry you!"


End file.
